muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo da Vinci
Leonardo da Vinci (1452-1519) was an Italian Renaissance polymath: an architect, anatomist, sculptor, engineer, inventor, geometer, musician, and painter. He has been described as the archetype of the "Renaissance man" and as a universal genius, a man infinitely curious and infinitely inventive. He is considered one of the greatest painters who ever lived. Mona Lisa, da Vinci's famous portrait of an Italian noblewoman, has been featured or spoofed in many Muppet productions and merchandise items. Jim Henson's earliest use of the Mona Lisa is in the 1965 short film Time Piece, in which the main character shoots the painting. Another frequently parodied da Vinci work is [[#The_Vitruvian_Man|the Vitruvian Man]], a diagram of a nude male figure meant to illustrate the correlations of ideal human proportions. References Mona Lisa ;Miss Piggy Mona Piggy Muppet Annual 1980.jpg|"Mona Piggy" from Jim Henson's Muppets Annual 1980 Monamoi.jpg|"Mona Moi" from Miss Piggy's Treasury of Art Masterpieces Mona Piggy MB105.png|''Muppet Babies'' "Scooter's Hidden Talent" Muppetart01monalisa.jpg|Muppet Art: 1999 Calendar MWO-MonaWitcha.jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' ;Cookie Monster Image:Cbookmonsterpieces.JPG|''Great Monsterpieces'' coloring book Image:Monster_Lisa.jpg|"Monster Lisa" from a Sesamstrasse poster and postcard Image:Monsterartsticker.jpg|''Museum of Monster Art'' sticker book ;Others Image:Monalisatime.jpg|''Mona Lisa'' in Time Piece Image:Thestepsisters.jpg|Mona and Lisa from Hey Cinderella! Image:Evrythngmus-monalisa.jpg|''Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum'' Image:S&vmonalisa.jpg|''Sex and Violence'' Image:Monalisamuppetshow.jpg|"Something's Missing" Image:Monalisa.gonzo.jpg|''The Muppets'' comic strip Image:Monalisa.mbcredits.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' closing credits Image:Viewmaster-monalisa.jpg|''People In Your Neighborhood'' View-Master set Numberella Mona Lisa.jpg|Numberella Image:Book.myway13.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street'' Volume 13 Image:Monatelly.jpg|"Sing Your Synonyms" Image:Grouch-monalisa.jpg|''Sesame Street'' Episode 1453 1454-Drawings.jpg|''Sesame Street'' cartoon Image:2789f.jpg|"Moaning Lisa" in Sesame Street Episode 2789 Image:Elmo.monalisa.jpg|"Right in the Middle of My Face" Image:Groana Lisa.jpg|"Groana Lisa" in Elmo Says BOO! Image:Mathieu.smileconnectsus.jpg|''Thanks & Giving All Year Long'' Image:MonaChicken.jpg|Big Bird's nest in Season 37 Image:450b.jpg|''Plaza Sésamo'' Episodio 845 Image:TCT-mona.jpg|''The Cookie Thief'' Image:all aboard mona lisa 4.jpg|''All Aboard!'' Image:abby-monalisa.jpg|Word of the Day: Artist Image:mona abby.jpg|A spoof of the Google fine art app of Abby and her look-alike painting by "Leonardo da Muppet." Mona Lisa - Animal Fly Airplane.png|''Muppet Babies'' episode "Animal Fly Airplane" MB2018-107 Mona Lisa.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' episode "You Ought to Be in Pictures" The Vitruvian Man Image:Vitruvianfrog.jpg|1979 exhibit and Fan Club newsletter Image:Muppet Style Guide.png|Style Guide cover and postcard Image:Shirt5.JPG|2005 celebrity design t-shirt VetruvianGBMan.jpg|''The Cookie Thief'' SG-Banana.png|Super Grover 2.0 Image:DaVincElmo.jpg|A spoof of the Google fine art app of Elmo and his look-alike painting by "Leonardo da Muppet" as posted on Sesame Street's Facebook page, Jan 23, 2018 Other references * Baby Kermit tells the story of his ancestor, Leonardo da Frog, in the Muppet Babies episode "Scooter's Hidden Talent". He designs the world's first helicopter and pilots it around "somewhere in Italy" looking for a subject to paint (causing the tilt in the Leaning Tower of Pisa in the process). He ultimately finds Mona Piggy who convinces him to make her the most famous painting in history. * Da Vinci's Ginevra de' Benci appears in the Muppet Babies episode "The Muppet Museum of Art". During the "Art Is in Your Heart" montage, it takes a pair of binoculars away from its face. * The Last Supper appears on the wall in the Fiama home in episode 212 of Muppets Tonight. * When Clifford needs a guest star in the Muppets Tonight episode "The Cameo Show", he says they need to find someone "with the wisdom of Solomon, the vision of da Vinci and the brilliance of Einstein." * In his book Before You Leap, Kermit again talks about his ancestors, including Leonardo Da Frog, "who first gained fame as an artist and inventor before really hitting it big selling cheap decoder rings to gullible tourists." * The Cookie Thief features various cookie-related spoofs of the artist and his works. Leonardo da Crunchy, famous cookie artist, is shown to have painted Self-Portrait, Lady With Cookie, Vitruvian Gingerbread Man and the most famous piece of cookie art - the Muncha Lisa. Leo Selfie.jpg|''Self Portrait'' LadyWithCookie.jpg|''Lady with Cookie'' Trivia *His name was also borrowed for Leonardo, one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, in the eponymous Creature Shop film and its sequel. External links *Mona Lisa Mania __NOWYSIWYG__ Leonardo Leonardo Category:Historical References Category:History